Godly: Chapter 1
Godly Chapter 1 Child of Zeus and Hera Unlike most people, human, demigod, pureblood, half-blood, mudblood - either, Draco Malfoy was once a pure-blood wizard, once a demigod child of Hecate, and now he is the child of Zeus and Hera. He was an immortal, up until he was 14 years after his birth, when the Olympian Council decided he is the god of wizard and demigod technology. Now how is he the god of the gods? How am I the god of the gods? Well read then, chap! You're probably a mortal, aren't you. Draco was casually walking - I was not walking. I was strutting. Draco was casually strutting across the halls of Olympus, looking at the portrates of the gods, most likely trying to find the portrate of his father, Zeus, the king of the gods, and his mother, Hera, the queen of the gods, and of course himself. What're you talking about? My picture wasn't there to begin with! Apollo, the photographer, was dealing with his sick child. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Who puts Draco second in front of a stupid half-blood. They're almost as pathetic as a simple muggle. They disgust me. MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, APOLLO. As he got down to the final picture of Ganymede there was none next to it. Just a gray wall followed by a door. Draco's throat tightened. Water began to fill his eyes, as he continuously rubbed them away, but they just came back. He felt rather offended that he was the only god not on the wall. Wait, wait, wait. My throat did not tighten whatsoever, you filthy mortal. Simply what happened is that I had mucus stuck in my throat. I was not crying, you fool. There was a bug and hit my eye. If you make anymore further speculation about me, I will blast you to pieces the way my father wanted to to Percy Jackson, you filthy mortal muggle. '' He walked towards the Council room, where all the gods' thrones were. Right in the very corner of the room, there was his throne, made of Blue Jay Feathers - ''PHOENIX FEATHERS. Made of Phoenix Feathers and gold, right on the bottom of the seat there was a picture of him in all three of his lives. Oh don't even talk about it. I came out so fat in my second life picture, not to mention I blinked in the third. All thanks to Apollo. '' "I feel so unwanted, damn it," he muttered. "I am the god of wizard and demigod technology, the most important element of life, and all I get to in Council meetings is a seat, in the corner of the room, and I have absolutely no permission to even say one word." his throat tightened. Right then, Poseidon, the god of seas and earthquakes oddly walked in. He was wearing a fisher's hat, with a fishing rod in his hand, and an ice cooler, which meant he was going down to a random New York pond. He wore a striped shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. His hair was - ''Can we please not talk about his disgusting hair? It's almost as greasy as Snape's. "Hello, Poseidon," Draco got up to greet him. "What brings you hear to Olympus? Aren't you usually down in Atlantis, patrolling the fish sticks - I mean, fish?" he thoughtfully asked, sniggering. "Ah, Draco, just came to say hello to my brother," Poseidon calmly said. "As many fights and wars we have, we are still good brother's and care for each other deeply, you know." Poseidon looked into Draco's eyes, as he set down his fishing rod and ice cooler to sit down on Delphin's chair. "Something wrong, Draco?" Stop, stop. Wait, I still can't believe he said that. HA, LIES, POSEIDON. We all know the truth just come out with the truth, as if you were loud and proud, my dear greasy-hair sea-psycho friend. He took a moment to think of what to say. "As a child to an uncle, I feel I do not have enough power on Olympus, Poseidon." he claimed. Poseidon chuckled as if that was a joke. Oh, yes, he did chuckle. And he'll pay for it, I swear. "Well, Draco, coming from a child-to-uncle prespective, the reason why you feel you do not have enough power on Olympus is because you're not an Olympian!" he laughed very loudly, his face getting red. Not only, but he laughed like a very drunk Santa Claus. "I know that, Poseidon, I want to become an Olympian! Being the god of demigod and wizard technology is a very important job, not to mention it's an element of life!" He proclaimed his voice getting more and more violent. Poseidon thought about it for a moment, a smile on his face, and giggles coming out now and then. "First of all, Draco, air and water are one of the elements of life, and second of all" - he shifted uncomfortably - "being the god of demigod and wizard technology isn't exactly that important..." I really wanted to strangle him then. "What do you mean?" Draco asked, quite curious. "Well, you know us gods, we don't really have sympathy for demigods. Just look at your father. He blasts anybody demigod he wants." Poseidon said, pausing to hear if there was any rumbling in the sky. "Not to mention, we don't exactly do favors for them either, even if they are in the worst situations. As those mortals say, that's how we 'roll'." Draco mentally scowled at the word 'mortal', but didn't think about it for that long. "So what're you saying? That I'm pretty much useless?" he jumped to a conclusion. "No, of course not, you're useful... in demigod standards. Just not God standards." he shifted uncomfortably in the seat. I knew what he meant. Either Poseidon's bad liar or honesty-addict. "Mmmh," Draco mumbled. "Oh, I must go now, Draco. My boat time is very short." Poseidon got up and started walking towards the door, but then he stops. "That reminds me, I need to go feed the Ophiotraus." he starting walking back towards where he came from until Draco stopped him. "Wait, Poseidon. What is the Ophiotraus? In all the time I've been on Olympus, I've never found out what it was." "The Ophiotraus is an animal - cow seprent for more exactivity - that if killed, they can take over Olympus. Whether they already are a god or not. But of course, all gods like where they are right now, so they're not going to do anything to it, right, Draco?" Poseidon eyed him. I still laugh at the fact that killing a cow can make you the king of Olympus! "Of - Of course, Poseidon. Now that I think of it, I really love where I am. It's better than those filthy, disgusting, pathetic demigods." Draco said assuringly. They really are filthy, pathetic, and disgusting. "Now go, go, Poseidon, you don't want to miss your boat time, do you?" Draco constantly shoved him out up until he reached the door. "Have a fun trip!" Thus, an idea popped into Draco's brain. I need to go wash my hands. I just touched raw fish. Ew, ew, ew. Hermione Chase Category:Draco Malfoy - God of the Gods Category:Godly